House of Demigods
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: I had to repost because of a stupid mistake. The summary is below: Percy goes Demigod Hunting! What happens when it lead him to Anubis House? Follow Sibuna and friends as they go through the highs and lows as children of the Gods.
1. New Kid

Disclaimer:I fin not own PJO or HOA. If I did, Neddie would happen and Percy would have to fave Zeus!

I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~Neddie4Ever(Me!)

Nina's POV:

I'm back for a new year at Anubis House! I get to see Mick, Mara, Jerome, and Sibuna! I also can't wait to see Eddie. I know what you're thinking. Why would you be excited to see Eddie? Well, we grew closer over the summer. We're practically best friends. Plus, he moved into my neighborhood. The weird thing is that I've been feeling like I'm being followed. But by what? I am trying to forget about all of this. I will finally have a normal stay here. I hope. I just got off the train to see the person I have been waiting to see.

Me: Eddie!

Eddie: Nina!

We ran into each other and hugged. He picked me up and spun me around.

Me: I've missed you so much!

Eddie: Me too!

Eddie put me down and we released.

Me: So, how's your mom doing?

Eddie: Fine. Except for the fact that my dad isn't my dad.

Me: What do you mean?

Eddie: He's my stepdad.

Me: Same.

I hugged him and he hugged back. Then we heard a honk. We let go and got into the cab. We got to the house and saw a boy with jet black hair, a black leather jacket, and black and red Osiris shoes. We walked up to him but he didn't seem to notice us.

Eddie and I: Nice shoes.

He turned around and we gasped. He was Percy Jackson. The _Percy_ _Jackson_. His sea blue eyes were staring into ours.

Percy: Thanks. Um, are you guys going to Anubis House and are you okay?

Eddie: Yeah, we're going there. You're standing in front of it.

Me: And yes, we're okay. It's just, we saw you on the news last year. Don't worry, we didn't believe a thing Smelly Gabe said.

Percy: You know him?

Me: Sadly yes, he's...

I started gagging and Eddie rubbed my back.

Me: He's...my...godfather.

Percy: Well, my mom was actually married to him.

Me: I feel so sorry for you.

Percy: It's okay, they got a divorce anyway.

Me: Oh thank god.

Percy and I: Ha ha.

Eddie: Anyway, I'm Eddie.

Me: And I'm Nina.

Percy: Well, it's nice to meet you Nina and Eddie.

Eddie turned to the house and squinted at a sign.

Eddie: Hey Nina, what does that say?

I looked at the sign and the letters were all jumbled up. Luckily I remembered what it said when I first got here. The truth is that I have dyslexia.

Me: That says _Anubis._

But to me it's says _Aunpis_.

Percy: I know that it's none of my business, but do you guys have dyslexia or ADHD?

Me: I have dyslexia.

Eddie: Me too.

Percy looked shocked but changed it to an understanding look.

Percy: Oh, okay. Just making sure I'm not the only dyslectic student here.

We started to walk inside the house and I we walked into the common room. Amber literally hugged Eddie and I to death

Me: Amber...

Eddie: We can't...

Percy: Just let them breathe already.

Amber let go and stared at Percy.

Patricia: Who are you?

Eddie: Patricia!

Me: This is our new friend Percy Jackson. Percy this is Amber...

Amber: Hi.

Eddie: Fabian...

Fabian: Hello.

Me: Patricia...

Patricia: Hey.

Eddie: Alfie...

Alfie: Hi!

Me: Jerome...

Jerome: Hello.

Eddie: Mara...

Mara: Hi.

Me: Joy...

Joy: Hello!

Eddie: And Mick.

Mick: Hello!

Then Trudy came in.

Trudy: Hello, you must me Percy. I'm Trudy, your housemother. You will be rooming with Eddie and Fabian.

Trudy set down a plate of brownies on the table and we all sat down.

Fabian: So, how do you know Percy?

Eddie: We just met actually.

Patricia: And you're friends already? He could be a con man.

Me: Patricia! Don't talk about him like that! You don't even know him!

Jerome: It's Eddie and Patricia all over again.

Me: Percy, I am so sorry about her.

Percy: No, no. It's okay. She must have seen the news last year. It was international.

Percy got up and walked outside.

Me: Ugh! Τι είναι λάθος με σας Patricia!; Έχετε καμία ιδέα τι έχει περάσει! Σας ποτέ δεν μου φέρθηκαν όπως αυτό όταν εγώ πρώτος βρέθηκα εδώ! Γιατί πρέπει να κάνουν νέους φοιτητές επιθυμούν ότι ποτέ δεν γεννήθηκαν!;

And with that, I left. Not knowing what I just said.


	2. Demigod Hunting: Found One!

Disclaimer: I don not own anything but the plot.

Percy's POV:

I was in my cabin getting ready for sword practice when Chiron came.

Chiron: Percy, I need your help.

Me: Sure, with what?

Chiron: I found out that there are 10 demigods in England.

Me: Whoa! 10 demigods!?

Chiron: Yes, and since Grover has still not fully recovered from the horn incident.

Me: It was an accident.

Chiron: I don't care if it was an accident or not. I just want you to go to England and retrieve the demigods.

Me: Sure. Where are they?

Chiron: They attend a boarding school in Liverpool and are staying at a house called Anubis House. It is Egyptian territory.

Me: Cool. Is everything ready?

Chiron: Yes. You leave tonight. You'll have dinner then off you go.

Percy: Zeus won't blast me put of the sky, right?

Chiron: Yes. Now get packing.

I nodded and I packed up my stuff. Riptide was capped and in my pocket. I heard the dinner bell. I ran to the pavilion. Annabeth was already at her table eating with her cabin. And Grover (Still in crutches and bandages) was sitting with the other satyrs. I walked to the one table that was empty. The Poseidon cabin. I sat down and started thinking about the new demigods. I just can't believe that I'll finally have a sister or brother. Well, half sister or brother. I served myself and threw the best parts in the fire. I just threw away the beans. I hate beans. I sat back down and started to eat my rice and ribs with barbecue sauce. Then Annabeth and Grover sat down with me.

Me: You feeling better Grov?

Grover: Yeah. And I know you didn't mean to almost kill me and chop off my horns.

Me: Yeah.

Annabeth: So, we hear that you're going demigod hunting as your punishment.

Me: That was a punishment?! It thought Chiron just wanted me to help.

Annabeth: I'm sure it was that, but he can tell the truth and leave out some details.

Me: Well, they are all in England attending some boarding school in Liverpool. Ha ha, Liverpool.

Grover: He he. A pool full of liver

Me: Anyway, I will go to their school and stay at the same house as them.

Grover: Great. What's the house's name?

Me: Anubis House.

Grover choked in his soda can as I said that.

Annabeth: Egyptian territory. Just be careful, okay?

Me: Yeah. I promise. And once I find them, I'll bring them here and they'll be claimed. I just hope I get a sister or brother.

Grover: Half sister or half brother.

Me: Really? Can I please enjoy the moment? Anyway I leave after dinner.

Annabeth: We'll keep in touch.

Me: Iris messages. Got it.

Dinner was over and I was out of the pavilion.

I took a cab and the driver took me to the JFK Airport. It was the nearest one. I boarded the plane and sat in my seat. It felt like days. I was still worried about Zeus. I see it! Sweet land and sea. Percy's coming. I got off the plane and took a train. From there a cab picked me up.

Cab Driver: Where to?

Me: Anubis House.

He drove there and dropped me off. I was looking ad my papers when I heard a girl and a boy's voice.

Girl and Boy: Nice shoes.

I turned around to find a dirty blonde girl and a dirty blonde boy. They were both American. I saw them gasp when I turned around

Me: Thanks. Are you guys going to Anubis House and are you okay?

Boy: Yeah, your standing in front if it.

Girl: And we're okay. We say you on the news last year. Don't worry, we didn't believe a thing Smelly Gabe said.

Me: You know him?

Girl: Yeah, he's...

The guy rubbed the girl's back as she started to gag.

Girl: He's...my godfather

Me: Well, my mom was married to to him.

Girl: I'm feel so sorry for you.

Me: It's okay, they got a divorce anyway.

Girl: Oh, thank god.

Girl and I: Ha ha.

Boy: Anyway, I'm Eddie.

Girl: And I'm Nina.

Me: Nice to meet you Nina and Eddie.

Eddie turned to the house and squinted at a sign.

Eddie: Hey Nina, what does that say?

Nina looked at the sign and squinted a little.

Nina: That says _Anubis_._  
_

I noticed that Nina took some time to read it.

Me: I know that it's none of my business, but do you guys have dyslexia or ADHD?

Nina: I have dyslexia.

Eddie: Me too.

I looked shocked but changed it to an understanding look.

Me: Oh, okay. Just making sure I'm not the only dyslectic student here.

We started to walk inside the house. It looked really cool. We walked into the living room and a blonde girl literally hugged Eddie and Nina to death. Well, it looked like it.

Nina: Amber...

Eddie: We can't...

Me: Just let them breathe already.

Amber let go and stared at Percy

Girl With Red Hair: Who are you?

Eddie: Patricia!

Nina: This is our new friend Percy Jackson. Percy this is Amber...

Amber: Hi.

Eddie: Fabian...

Fabian: Hello.

Nina: Patricia...

Patricia: Hey.

Eddie: Alfie...

Alfie: Hi!

Nina: Jerome...

Jerome: Hello.

Eddie: Mara...

Mara: Hi.

Nina: Joy...

Joy: Hello!

Eddie: And Mick.

Mick: Hello!

Then a woman who look like she was in her late 20's came in.

Woman: Hello, you must me Percy. I'm Trudy, your housemother. You will be rooming with Eddie and Fabian.

Trudy set down a plate of brownies on the table and we all sat down.

Fabian: So, how do you know Percy?

Eddie: We just met actually.

Patricia: And you're friends already? He could be a con-artist.

Nina: Patricia! Don't talk about him like that! You don't even know him!

Jerome: It's Eddie and Patricia all over again.

Nina: Percy, I am so sorry about her.

Me: No, no. It's okay. She must have seen the news last year. It was international.

I walked outside with my head down low and ran for the woods.. I could have sworn I heard someone yelling in Greek. I reached a burnt Elm tree. I sat down, with my back leaning against the tree trunk. I heard someone coming so, I grabbed the nearest stick and was ready for action. Then, that someone was in view. Nina.

Nina: Percy?

Me: Yeah?

Nina sat down beside me.

Nina: You alright?

Me: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Nina: Patricia.

Me: Red head? I-I don't know. I mean, usually when I go to a new school, I make like one or two friends. Then some kids start to tease me because I have dyslexia. But no one would ever consider me as a con-artist. Especially on the first day.

Nina: Well, the first day is actually tomorrow.

Me: He he.

Nina: And Patricia is just Patricia. She treated me like that when I first came here. Her friend Joy disappeared and I coincidentally came on that same day. I was supposed to start on day one, but I had to find out about the scholarship blah blah blah. She thought that I had something to do with her disappearance so, she kept doing stuff. She locked me in the attic once which was forbidden. But I don't know about what just happened.

Me: Well, she probably saw the news. It was international anyway.

Nina: But if she saw then the the rest of the house saw it too. But, they didn't react like Eddie and I did when we first meet you.

Me: True.

Nina: Can I tell you something?

Me: Shoot.

Nina: I know this might sound crazy, but, I feel like we have some sort of connection. I mean, we just met and u feel like I can tell you anything.

Me: Me too. Hey, when I left, was someone yelling in Greek?

Nina: That's what I was speaking?

Me: Wait, that was you? Since when did you learn Greek?

Nina: I don't.

Me: Nina? Can I show you something?

Nina: Sure.

I stood up and held out my hand. She took it and stood up. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. Nina just stared at it in shock.

Nina: You're not gonna hurt me, right?

Me: No.

After I said that, we heard a scream. Then Nina took Riptide and ran with it.


	3. Nina, Save Us!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOA.

I have HOA-syndrome an I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me

Eddie's POV:

After Nina left, everyone stared at the window, watching Nina run towards the woods.

Patricia: What?!

Me: You seriously don't want to know what she just said.

Jerry: Tell us anyway, cuz I know for a fact that that was not English.

Alfie: Or Spanish.

We looked at Alfie. What is he talking about? Does he know how to speak Spanish?

Fabian: Eddie, what did Nina say?

Me: She said "What is wrong with you Patricia!? You have no idea what he's been through! You never treated me like that when I first got here! Why do you have to make new students wish that they were never born!?"

My friends just stared at me, mouths open.

Me: What? She was speaking in Greek. Come to think of it, we don't speak Greek. Weird.

Mara: Yeah. But seriously Patricia, you shouldn't have said that.

Patricia: I know, I know. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out like I already hated him. But I also don't hate him.

Jerry: I am telling you. It's Eddie and Patricia all over again.

Joy: And Eddie, I have never heard you yell at her.

Me: I know, me too.

Amber: Well, Percy is kind of cute-

Alfie: Hey!

Amber: But nobody is cuter that my Alfieboo.

Alfie: Awww!

Me: Okay, any other couple that wants to be couple-y, please do it now do we can get it over with.

No one volunteered.

Me: Okay.

Just then, we heard a roar come from the back of the house. We ran far away to the garden to see what it was. It was..

Amber: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

The Minotaur turned around and ran towards us.

Everyone: Aaaaaaaahhhh!

?: Hey! Leave them alone!

We turned around to find Nina with a sword. Wait, a sword! Then, we saw Percy running behind her

Percy: Nina! Don't do it! You're not properly trained!

Nina charged for the monster. She ducked, dived, and jumped. The she we on the Minotaur's back and she stabbed him. He fell down, died.

Percy: Or you are.

Nina: That teaches you to hurt my family.

Nina jumped off the monster's back and we all ran up to her. Percy was in the back looking proud. I was the first one to hug Nina.

Eddie: Oh, thank the gods that your okay.

Nina: I know.

Nina let go as pushed to the crowed to get to Percy.

Nina: I think this is you yours.

She handed him the sword. Percy did the most awesome thing I have ever seen, other than a sweet, innocent teenage girl beating the Minotaur, he turned it into a pen then put it his pocket. Then she hugged him. He hugged back.

Percy: Don't do that again. You don't know what powers you hold as a demigod.

Nina: I'm gonna try not to freak out cuz I'm already the Chosen One but okay.

Percy: I'm not even gonna ask.

They released and ran towards us.

Nina: Is everyone okay?

Amber: What just happened?!

Alfie: You took that thing down like you knew what you were doing.

Nina: The truth is, I didn't know what I was doing.

Me: But you just...and you go...and you're still... How do something but when you're doing it, you don't know what you're doing?

Nina: I honestly don't know. One minute I'm talking to Percy in the woods and the next thing I know, I take his sword and start to fight...that.

Nina pointed to Minotaur and Amber hugged her.

Amber: Thank you for saving me.

Everyone except Percy, Nina, and Amber: Us!

Amber: Us.

Nina lets go and stared at us.

Nina: It was nothing.

Jerome: Pff. Yeah, right.

Nina: Jerome, where's my thank you and hug?

Nina held out her arms waiting for Jerome.

Jerome: Do I have to?

Nina: Yes.

Jerome: Thank you.

Jerry went to hug Nina. They released and Nina was smiling.

Fabian: Why are you smiling?

Nina: Cuz...I got his wallet.

Jerome: No you don't.

Nina: Really?

Nina held up a wallet and Jerome checks himself. Then Nina sprinted. Jerome ran after her.

Percy: They look like a very nice couple. Good thing they're together, right Fabian?

Fabian just looked jealous the relaxed

Fabian: They're not dating. They just treat each other like brother and sister.

Percy: Okay.

Then Percy walked away.

Percy: Just so you know, I have your wallet!

Fabian checked himself

Fabian: Percy!

Percy ran at the same speed as Nina. Fabian ran after him. For a geek, he sure can run. But I bet not as fast as Mick. We just laughed at the two boys getting played by Nina Martin and Percy Jackson.


	4. Where's Percy and Nina?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOA.

I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me

Nina's POV:

I ran around the house. Then I heard Fabian yelling.

Fabian: Percy! Give it back!

Then Percy was by my side. We switched wallets an ran towards the lake.

Me: Why are we at the lake?

?: Nina! I know you're here, somewhere!

Percy: Drop the wallet.

We dropped them.

Percy: Take off any jewelry.

I was not taking of my Eye of Horus locket.

Percy: No, jewelry? Okay. Drop your phone.

We dropped out phones.

Me: Now what?

?: Percy! I know you're here. With Nina!

I knew where this was going.

Percy and I: And dive.

We dove into the lake and stayed hidden. I started to talk to myself, in my head of course.

Me: I hope they don't see us.

?: They won't.

I looked at Percy to see him smiling at me. I smiled back.

Percy: Need air, yet?

Me: No. Whoa. I can hold my breath for a long time under water.

Percy: You're a daughter of Poseidon. My half sister

I smiled at him.

Me: I finally have a brother, sorta.

Percy: I finally have a sister.

Me: Half sister.

Percy: Don't spoil the moment.

Me: Ha ha!

Percy: Your hair is tied, right?

Me: Yeah.

Percy: Good, cuz we don't want dumb and dumber to see us because of your hair.

Me: Hey! They they not dumb! Fabian happens to be my boyfriend.

Percy: Good for you, now I can not approve him. I can be the very protective brother.

Me: Half brother.

Percy: You're trying to ruin the moment for me, aren't you.

Me: Maybe a little.

Percy shook his head. We saw two figures so we ducked down deeper. It was Jerome and Fabian.

Fabian: I don't see them here. Maybe they went back to the house.

Jerome: Without their phones?

Fabian: Then they're in the lake.

They looked down and then back up.

Fabian: Don't see them.

Jerome: Me neither.

The boys turned around, facing away from the water

Percy: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Me: Totally.

We stuck out hands out and a giant tentacle rose from the water.

Jerome and Fabian: Aaaaahhhh!

I heard them run. I added a little something to this prank. I shot out my arm and I heard a smack, but the tentacle didn't splash in the ground

Jerome: Ow!

Percy: What did you do?

Percy looked at me and I smiled evilly.

Me: Something.

Percy looked at me like he was about to burst out laughing...mentally.

Percy: You did not!

Me: I did!

We made the tentacle go back into the water.

Percy: I'll check it out.

I nodded and Percy swam up and peeked out of the water. He gave me a thumbs up under the water. I swam up next to him

Me: How long we're we down there?

Percy: About...7 minutes.

Me: Wow.

Percy: I mean, I could have gone longer.

Me: Oh, really?

Percy and I: Ha ha ha!

I got out of the water and laid down. Percy got out of the water as well then he laid down next to me.

Me: You wanna know something really stupid?

Percy: What?

Me: They left their wallets.

I pointed to my right and Percy looked over me to see Fabian and Jerome's wallet.

Percy: That is really stupid. So, did you really do that?

Me: Mhm.

Percy and I just burst out laughing. I can't wait to see the look in Jerome's face.

Me: We have to go.

I got up, untied my hair so it was long and wet, I got my phone and wallet and waited by a tree for Percy. He did the same the thing but not the hair part. We walked home talking and talking about stupid stuff we did in the past and what I made the tentacle do to Jerome. We got to the house and opened the door. No one heard us or saw us since all the door were closed and everyone was in common room.

Me: *Whisper* Get changed and meet my by the stairs. Bring the wallet.

Percy: *Whispers* Kay.

I walked slowly up the stairs and luckily, I barely made any noise. I got to my room and dried off. I changed into a blue tank top, blue sandals, and jean shorts. Let my hair fall down my back. I grabbed the wallet and put it in my back pocket. Then I tiptoed down the steps to see Percy.

Me: Shh. *Whisper* Follow me.

I tiptoed to the kitchen door, which was open. We crawled in so no one could see us. I grabbed a frying pan and looked at Percy. He just smiled evilly at me. We crawled to the laundry room door and slightly opened it without making any noise. Then Percy wrapped his hand around mine and we both threw the pan on the floor and quickly crawled into the laundry room.

Eddie: Who's there?

This is going to be fun.


	5. Pranks and Camp

Patricia's POV:

We were laughing our heads off as we watched the two doofuses run after the two smart ones.

Mick: Come on. Trudy might be making dinner! Ha ha ha ha!

Eddie: Right behind you. Ha ha ha ha!

The other two doofuses ran into the house, still laughing their heads off. I looked at Mara, Amber, Joy, and Alfie who were trying not to laugh but fail miserably. Chuckled at the thought. What I noticed is that Nina and Percy just met and they're acting like brother and sister. I was still a little freaked out about what just happened with the Minotaur. Does this happen all the time? I walked inside the house to find Trudy nowhere in sight while Mick and Eddie were one the couches talking. Best friends already?

?: Not really.

Me: Who said that?

Eddie: Who said what?

Me: You didn't hear that?

Mick: Hear what?

Me: Nothing.

?: They can't hear me cuz I'm mentally talking to you.

I started to talk to the creepy guy in my head. So I sat down on the couch and started talking.

Me: Who are you?

?: Can't say but all I can tell to is that your dad is not your biological dad and you're a demigod, along with the rest of your friends. Especially, Percy Jackson. I hate him.

Me: Why do you hate him?

?: He'll tell you once you're at camp and you are claimed.

Me: What do you mean "claimed"?

Then that was it.

Eddie: Um, Yacker?

Mick: Why are you staring at me?

Me: What? Sorry, just thinking.

Mick and Eddie: Right.

Then Mara, Joy, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian walked through the front door. Slimeball and Geek looked terrified.

Me: What happened?

Jerome: Running...

Fabian: Percy and Nina...

Jerome: Lake...

Fabian: Not there...

Jerome: Tentacle...

Fabian: Ran...

Jerome: Bum...(A/N _Bum_ is Brit Speak for _Butt_)

We all just stared at Jerome like what he said made no sense. But it didn't.

Joy: What?

Jerome: Just sit down.

They all sat down and looked at the boys.

Jerome: So, we were chasing Nina and Percy when they ran into the woods.

Fabian: We followed them to the lake. All we saw were their phones and the wallets.

Jerome: We looked in the water but saw nothing.

Fabian: So we were about to head back when a giant water tentacle came out of the water.

Jerome: We just ran then...

Mara: Then what?

Jerome: Then it sm-

We heard a loud crash come for the kitchen.

Eddie: Who's there?

We walked to the kitchen and saw a frying pan on the floor. Wasn't the pan on the stove?

?: BOO!

Alfie: It's the Boogie Man!

The "Boogie Man" was Nina and Percy, laughing their bums off.

Joy: Not funny.

Nina: Yes, yes it was. Ha ha!

Amber: Nina, why is your hair wet?

Alfie: You too, Percy.

Percy: We just went for a swim...in the lake.

Jerome and Fabian looked shocked.

Fabian. You really were at the lake?

Nina: Yeah. We stayed hidden in the water.

Jerome: Did you guys see the tentacle?

Percy and Nina: Ohhhh, yeah.

Fabian: Wait...

Jerome: You...

Me: For Hades' sake, they made the tentacle!

Nina: I also added a little something to it.

Mick: What?

Then Nina slapped her hand on the side of her upper thy.

Jerome: You did that?

Percy: I literally cracked up.

Eddie: What did the tentacle do, Jerry?

Jerome: It smacked my bum.

Everyone started laughing like outside but crazier.

Fabian: Tell me, how long we're you underwater?

Nina and Percy: About 7 minutes.

Me: That's impossible.

Percy: Not if your dad is Poseidon.

Me: Percy, what's a demigod?

Nina: A demigod is basically someone whose half god, half mortal. Or you could say half mortal, half immortal. Why

Me: Some creepy guy was talking to me...in my head.

Percy: That's your godly father. So, any of you have dyslexia or ADHD?

Fabian: I have dyslexia.

Joy: Me too.

Mara: ADHD.

Mick and Jerome: Me too.

Me: Dyslexia.

Alfie: Dyslexia and ADHD.

Amber: ADHD.

Eddie: Nina and I already told you we're dyslectic.

Percy: We need to get you to camp, like now. You guys still haven't unpacked, right?

Everyone but Percy: No.

Percy: Good. Bring your suitcases. We're leaving.

Alfie: But what about school?

Percy: I got an idea. Just get your stuff.

I ran to my room and retrieved my stuff. I waited for Joy and Mara to finish getting their stuff. We met everyone in the common room. We saw Percy with a boy in crutches and and a girl.

Percy: Guys this are my friends, Grover and Annabeth, from Camp Half-Blood.

Grover: Okay, so we already took care of the school. You will stay at camp for the whole year and summer.

Fabian: What about our parents.

Annabeth: We called them up and told them you were going to camp. They already know you're demigods so they agreed.

Nina: What did you guys do to the school?

Percy: We might have...

Grover: Set it...

Annabeth: On fire.

Jerome and Alfie: Yes! No school!

Percy: No but you do have to train...

Annabeth: And Train...

Grover: And train.

Mara: Grover, why are you in crutches.

Grover: An accident happened at camp. Not saying any names...for now.

Percy just looked at Grover. We walked outside to see 2 chariots and Pegasi. Percy got on one Pegasus and Annabeth got on another one.

Percy: Okay so, it's Nina, Eddie, Joy, Fabian, and Alfie with me.

Annabeth: And Jerome, Mara, Mick, Amber, and Patricia with me.

Me: What about Grover?

Percy: He'll be coming with me.

We all boarded the chariots. We took off and Amber, like always, was terrified and we were already only 2 feet in the air. The ride was fast. Felt like 2 minutes. We landed and the Pegasi started walking.

Grover: Now, you guys might want to turn off your phones now.

Me: Why?

Percy: Cuz, the monsters will know it's you and they will pinpoint your location. It's basically saying "Hey monsters, demigod buffet!"

Nina: He he.

Me: Nina, you and Percy have grown close.

Nina: That because there's a 99% chance that I'm his sister.

Percy: Half sister.

Nina: You're trying to ruin the moment, aren't you?

Percy: *Girl Voice * Maybe a little.

Nina: I don't sound like that!

Percy: *Girly Voice* I don't sound like that!

Grover: Turn off your phones now.

We all took out our phones and turned them off.

Annabeth: We're here!

Everyone but Percy, Grover, and Annabeth: Yes!

We reached a giant arch and we walked right though. We saw archers, sword fighters, blacksmiths, etc. It looked amazing, just my type of camp. We got off the chariot and Percy and Annabeth got off the Pegasi.

Percy: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.

Eddie and I: Just my kind of camp.

We looked at each other and smiled.

Percy: Okay, so since no one has been claimed yet-

Percy was cut off by a silver owl over Fabian and Mara's head.

Annabeth: Chiron!

Then a centaur made his way over to us. I guess he was Chiron.

Chiron: All hail Fabian Rutter and Mara Jeffery! Son and daughter of Athena! Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy!

We all kneeled down and stayed like that while Fabian and Mara went somewhere. Then there was there was a sun was shown over Mick's head.

Chiron: All hail Mick Campbell! Son of Apollo! God of the Sun, Music, Sports, Poetry, and Medicine!

Mick stood up and was taken somewhere.

Me: Where are they going?

Chiron: There is a cabin in the name of each god. The demigod with that godly parent goes to that cabin.

Alfie: So Mick is going to the Apollo cabin?

Annabeth: Yes. Fabian and Mara are going to the Athena cabin. I'm the the daughter of Athena and Grover is a satyr.

Amber: Don't even show us.

Then a skull and cross bones was shown over my head.

Chiron: All hail Patricia Williamson! Daughter of Hades! God of Death and Lord of the Greek Underworld!


	6. Can Nina Stay With Me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me

Annabeth's POV:

Patricia was taken to the Hades cabin when a lighting bolt was shown over Eddie's head.

Chiron: All hail Eddie Miller! Son of Zeus! God of The Skies and Lightning!

Eddie was taken to the Zeus cabin. The gods are on a roll today. Then a winged shoe was shown over Jerome and Alfie.

Chiron: All hail Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clark! Son of Hermes! God of Pranks and Messengers!

Alfie: Awesome, we're brothers!

Percy: Don't worry Lewis and Clark, someone will show you to the Louisiana Purchase.

Most of the camped laughed.

Chiron: Thank you Percy for that history lesson. Any other gods that would like to claim their child now?

Suddenly, a dove was shown over Amber's head.

Chiron: All hail Amber Millington! Daughter of Aphrodite! Goddess of Doves and Love!

Then a rainbow was shown over Joy's head.

Chiron: All hail Joy Mercer! Daughter of Iris! Goddess of Rainbows!

Then Joy was led to the Iris cabin. Nina was the only one that was unclaimed.

Chiron: I think that's it for now.

Everyone got back to what they were doing. Percy went to talk to Chiron so I decided to follow him.

Me: What are you gonna talk to him about?

Percy: To see of be would let Nina sleep in my cabin until she's been claimed.

We ran over to Chiron.

Percy and I: Chiron!

Chiron turned around and Nina was behind us.

Chiron: Yes?

Percy: I was wondering if Nina could sleep in the Poseidon cabin until she's been claimed. There's a 99% chance that she's a daughter if Poseidon.

Chiron: Why do you say that?

Percy: Well, back in England, Nina and I went to the lake to hide from Jerome and Fabian because he pulled a little prank on them. Wait, Nina check your back pocket.

Nina took out a wallet from her back pocket. So did Percy.

Percy: So, we "stole" their wallets and we went to the lake and hid in the water. Nina went 7 minutes without another breath of air.

Chiron: Nina, is this true?

Nina: Yes, sir.

Chiron: Very well. Show her the Poseidon cabin.

Percy: Thank you.

Percy and Nina put he wallets in their back pockets. Chiron left and Percy hugged Nina. They pulled away and we started to walk towards the Poseidon cabin. I helped Nina unpack then we went to the armory to pick out Nina's weapon(s).


	7. Athena Cabin

Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or PJO.

I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me

Fabian's POV:

After Mara and I were claimed someone escorted us somewhere. It was a girl with long brown hair that tied in a pony tail. She was wearing bronze armor and a sword on one side of her belt and a dagger on the other.

Girl: I'm Stacy by the way.

Me: Well, I'm Fabian.

Mara: And I'm Mara.

Stacy: Well, you're going to love the Athena cabin.

Me: That's where we're headed?

Stacy: Yeah. There is a cabin for each Greek god. If the demigod, lets say there's a son of Hades-

Mara: He'll go to the Hades cabin?

Stacy: Wow, you catch up fast. Anyway, as I said, you'll love the Athena cabin. We have a library with all the books you can read...about anything.

Me: Anything? So, there are books on the Egyptian Mythology?

Stacy: Yeah. Any kind of mythology really.

Me: I love it here already.

Mara: Me too.

Stacy: Good to here that! Everybody here is really friendly. Even the ones that look scary.

We got to the cabin and Stacy opened the door. Stacy wasn't kidding when she said we'd love it. The walls was a violet and white color, there were nicely made bunk-beds, dream catchers were hanging from the ceiling, and a statue of Athena.

Stacy: Get unpacked then we'll go to the armory to pick out your weapons.

Mara: Okay.

I got the bottoms bunk while Mara got the top bunk. We unpacked and left with Stacy to the armory. I wonder what kind of weapons they have.


	8. Hermes Cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

Alfie's POV:

After me and Jerome were claimed, a guy in bronze armor took us the Hermes cabin. He had blonde hair and had a sword in his hand.

Guy: I'm Jeremy.

Jerome: I'm Jerome.

Me: And Alfie.

Jeremy: Short for Alfred, right?

Me: Yeah. So, what do you usually do here?

Jeremy: Train.

Jerome: That's it?

Jeremy: We get to play a game an annual game of Capture the Flag. But it's not the way little kids okay it though.

Me: Do of you have to fight for the flags like when a kingdom invades another kingdom, to get the princess? You have to fight to protect her or to get her?

Jeremy: Exactly. See, playing videos games does pay off.

Jerome: I know! And people say it doesn't.

Jeremy: But that's not all us kids of Hermes do. Every Friday, we prank a cabin at exactly midnight. But we never prank the Athena cabin.

Me: Why?

Jeremy: Annabeth. You mess with her, she'll really mess you up.

Jerome: Now, I'm scared.

Jeremy: You should be. She has never lost a fight. Except last year, she lost at Capture the Flag to Percy Jackson.

Me: Percy? Our Percy? The Percy that went to England to get us?

Jeremy: Yeah. He's the second best fighter. Once, he and Annabeth were fighting, when he got back from a quest he went on, and it took so long that they both called it a day. And Annabeth wasn't playing. She was tired.

Me: What do you mean she wasn't playing?

Jeremy: She'll usually trick into letting your guard then she'd strike! Like a cobra.

Jerome: Now, I'm really scared.

Jeremy: Don't worry. That's only when you let her get to you or when you mess with her. She's really nice and protective if you're out of her way.

Me: Like Joy.

Jerome and I. He he he.

Jeremy: Who's Joy?

Jerome: She's one of our friends that is probably getting claimed right now. Um, she did everything get she could to get Fabian to go out with her.

Me: Yeah, our friend Nina was Fabian ex-girlfriend at the time and Joy tried everything to ruin her for "Stealing Fabes". She wrote a really mean article on her and uploaded it on the school website and kissed Fabian at a masquerade ball we had at school. But that wasn't really Joy's fault. On the other hand, she's really nice.

Jerome: Hey, I was a rebel back then.

Me: That was last year dude.

Jerome: Okay, I may have sold the same dress to both Nina and Joy, but it was a joke. I didn't now she was going to do that?

Me: Oh Jeremy, the funny part about that is that he sold the same dress to Nina, Joy, and our French teacher, Mrs. Andrews.

Jeremy just started cracking up.

Jeremy. That's hilarious. Okay we're here.

Jeremy opened the door to the cabin. The inside was so cool. The walls were painted blue and red, there were nice bunk-beds, and a statue of Hermes.

Me and Jerome: Whoa.

Jeremy: Yeah. You guys unpack. We'll go to the armory to pick out your weapons. Then we'll start Capture the Flag. After that, I'll show you around.

Me and Jerome nodded and we unpacked. I got the top bunk and Jerome got the bottom bunk. We finished unpacking and Jeremy led us to the armory. I hope some of the monsters are zombies or worse...aliens.


	9. Apollo Cabin

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

**Remember to review, follow, favorite, and also PM me.**

**~ Neddie**

Mick's POV:

I'm a son of Apollo! He's my favorite god! Well, I do have his sporty side. I was being escorted to...where ever by a pretty blonde girl. Her long blonde hair was tied in a pony tail. She was wearing bronze armor and had a bow and a pack of arrows over her back.

Me: I'm Mick.

Girl: I'm Tracy.

We shook hands and we continued walking.

Me: So, have you met dad yet?

Tracy: We're not allowed to.

Me: Why not?

Tracy: Zeus made up a stupid rule and now gods and goddesses can't have any contact with their children.

Me: Again, why not?

Tracy: Poseidon, God of The Seas, was becoming mortal from visiting his son. I don't think it was Percy though. Zeus found out and became angry. So, he banned all gods and goddesses from visiting their offspring once they were born. My sister, Stacy, told me that her half sister, Annabeth, met their mom, Athena, when then she was returning Zeus his master lighting bold with Percy.

Me: Wait, you're both sisters from different gods?

Tracy: Yeah, I came from my mom and Stacy came from my dad.

I nodded. Then we arrived to a cabin. Wait, a cabin.

Me: A cabin?

Tracy: Yeah, each cabin is in the name of each god. So, since our dad is Apollo, we sleep in the Apollo cabin.

Me: Too much information.

Tracy: Eh, you get used to it.

I nodded again and Tracy opened the cabin door. The inside was incredible! There were nicely made bunk-beds and a basketball net. There were footballs(soccer balls), footballs(American footballs), basketballs, tennis balls, volleyballs, baseballs, and ping pong balls scattered around the room.

Me: Whoa.

Tracy: Yeah. Chose a bunk, unpack, then we'll go to the armory to chose you weapon(s).

I chose a nice, clean bottom bunk and unpacked. Then Trace led me to the armory. I hope they still have some bows and packs of arrows.


	10. Iris Cabin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

**"To squee or not to squee...SQUEEEEE!" ~ Willow**

Joy's POV:

Goddess of The Rainbows? Oh boy. How am I supposed to impress Fabian now? Okay, maybe I still like him but I promised myself not to do stuff I'll regret in the future, just like last year. I was being escorted to the Iris cabin by a boy with brown hair. He had bronze armor and a sword on one side of his belt and a bow and a pack of arrows over his back.

Boy: My name is Jake.

Me: I'm Joy.

Jake: That's a pretty name, no wonder mom chose it.

Me: Yeah. So do you guys do anything other than train?

Jake: We play Capture the Flag. The way we do it is really fun.

Me: Can't wait.

Jake: We practice riding Pegasi.

Me: Really?

Jake: Yeah. Each camper has a Pegasus.

Me: Then there should be a bunch of stables.

Jake and I: Ha ha ha!

Jake: You're really fun to be with. Maybe I could show you around sometime?

Me: I'd like that. A lot.

Jake and I smiled at each other. Then we arrived at the cabin and Jake opened the door.

Me: Whoa. It's so beautiful.

The walls were painted each color of the rainbow, there was a rainbow hanging from the ceiling, and a statue of Iris.

Jake: That's what I keep saying when I come in here. You can get the bunk over mine, unpack then I'll show the armory to pick out your weapon(s).

Me: Okay.

I chose the bunk Jake pointed to and unpacked then Jake and I were off to the armory. I love Camp Half-Blood!

**Author's Note~**

**Sorry it's so short. Review to tell me what you guys think! Till next time!**

**Live. Eat. Breathe. Sibuna o**


	11. Aphrodite Cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PJO.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

**Amber's POV:**

My mother is Aphrodite! She's my fave goddess of all time. I was being escorted to the Aphrodite cabin by a girl with dirty-blonde hair. She tied it to the side of her head and had a flower in her hair. She was wearing bronze armor and has a dagger on one side of her belt.

Me: I'm Amber and I love shopping.

Girl: I'm Emma and I love shopping too!

Me: We're best friends already!

Emma: So, which one of the boy's is taken?

Me: Well, Jerome is dating Mara, Eddie is dating Patricia, Alfie is dating me, and Fabian is dating Nina. But I think Mick will ask out Joy so you better move fast.

Emma: What makes you think that?

Me: Joy and Mick are the only ones that are single in the group. But he would make a very nice boyfriend. I know because we used to date.

Emma: So you don't mind if I make my move?

Me: Of course not. I'd encourage you to make your move. Why else would I be giving you all this info?

Emma: True.

We arrived at the Aphrodite cabin. Emma opened the door and what I saw was beautiful. The walls were painted white and pink, there were hearts hanging from the ceiling, there were nicely made white and pink bunk-beds, and a statue of Aphrodite.

Me: Wow.

Emma: That was all I was saying when I first got here. Oh and you might not like this but you...sweat when you train.

Sweat? I'm going to sweat? What will happen to my makeup. This can not be happening! And...I'm calm.

Me: What about my make up?

Emma: Some of the kids of Aphrodite don't sweat at all. But if you do, mom will fix that. It's better to be alive than worry about that.

Me: True.

Emma: Okay, you can have the bunk over mine, unpack, then we'll go to the armory to pick out your weapon(s).

I nodded. I walked over to the bunk Emma pointed to and unpacked. Then we were off to the armory. They better have sparkly daggers.


	12. Hades' Cabin

**I do not own anything but the plot.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

**"I actually that she might die." ~ Amber**

**Patricia's POV:**

Hades? That's the dude that was talking to me in my head? I'm not that goth! I don't even like death! Why else would I have helped Nina get the mask? So she wouldn't die. She's my best friend, plus, I was going to die too if I didn't help. Okay, so, some dude with black hair was leading me to the Hades cabin. He was wearing bronze armor and had a sword strapped to the side of his belt. It was a pretty cool sword.

Me: Are you a child of Hades too?

Boy: No, you're the only one for now.

Me: I'm Patricia.

Boy: I'm Dustin.

Me: Cool name.

Dustin: Thanks, you too.

Me: So, do you know why my dad hate Percy Jackson so much?

Dustin: Not really. It probably has something to do with the quest he went on last year.

Me: What quest?

Dustin: All I heard was that he snuck out of camp to get his mom from your dad and return Zeus his master lightning bolt. But Percy wasn't the lightning thief. We don't know who took it except Annabeth, Grover, and Percy himself.

Me: Okay.

We got to the Hades cabin. I opened the door and the place was not how I imagined it. Okay, maybe. The walls were painted black, there were torches lit, white skulls and bones were painted on the walls, and a statue of Hades.

Me: This place creeps me out.

Dustin: Thats what they all say. I don't think it's the creepy.

Me: Who's you're parent?

Dustin: Ares.

Me: We should switch then.

Dustin: He me help you unpack, then I'll show you the armory to chose your weapon(s). After that, we will play a game of Capture the Flag. We play it much better.

Me: You better play it better.

Dustin: You're one funny girl, Trixie.

I chose a black sheeted bottom bunk and Dustin helped me unpack. Then we we off to the armory. I call the killer sword!


	13. Zeus Cabin

**Me: Hey, Percy!**

**Percy: Oh, hey Neddie!**

**Me: Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Percy: Why me?**

**Me: Oh I don't know. Maybe because your the only person in the room besides me!**

**Percy: Not anymore! *Runs out***

**Me: Boyz.**

**Fabian: *Walks in* Hey, Ned.**

**Me: Don't call me that.**

**Fabian: Okay. Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Why can't boyz be like you? A gentleman!**

**Percy: *Out of Nowhere* I heard that!**

**Fabian: Anyway, Neddie4Ever does not-**

**Percy: *Runs back in* Does not own Percy Jackson and the Olymians or House of Anubis.**

**Fabian and I: Really?**

**Percy: Hey! I was being a "gentlemen."**

**Me: Thats not what I meant! Lets just hey this chapter over with!**

**Eddie's POV:**

A girl with light brown hair and bronze armor was leading me to the Zeus cabin. Her hair was cut medium and was straight. She let it hang until it reached her shoulder blades. She look excited for some reason.

Me: My name is Eddie, by the way.

Girl: My name is Danielle.

Me: Why so excited?

Danielle: You're the first child of Zeus we have here at Camp Half-Blood.

Me: Do I get the special treatment for being thing the first one.

Danielle: Nope. But you do get a Pegasus Zeus has for his children. And you learn to ride one too. You also have your own stable. But he or she is your responsibility

Me: Fair enough.

Danielle: So, what's it like at Anubis House?

Me: Why?

Danielle: It's Egyptian territory. Plus, I was supposed to be in Anubis House but they never excepted me.

Me: Well, it's fun, creepy, big, full of Egyptian relics, and...no that's basically it.

Danielle: Cool.

We arrived at a big cabin. I think it was bigger than the others.

Danielle: Well, this is it. Zeus cabin.

Danielle opened the door to the cabin. The walls were painted blue and white, there was a bed with blue and white bedding, a desk and shelves of book, and a statue of my real dad. But really, books? I don't do books. Unless it's about Egyptian Mythology.

Me: Wow.

Danielle: Whoa.

Me: You've never been in here?

Danielle: We're not allowed to. Only when there's a camper staying here.

Me: Thats stupid.

Danielle: No it's not. Zeus is the most respected god on Olympus. We have to respect everything that belongs to Zeus, or we get.

Me: Good to know.

Danielle: Unpack then I'll show you the armory to pick out your weapon(s). Kay?

Me: Yeah.

I unpacked my belongings and walked out with Danielle. Now, this is really my kind of camp. Can't wait to tell Yacker.


	14. Ready, Set, May The Best Demigod Win!

**I do not own HOA or PJO!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Nina's POV:

Percy and Annabeth led me the armory to pick out my weapon(s). We talked all the way there. I told them about the mysteries and my life before I went to the House of Anubis. When we got there, the rest of the house was there too.

Me: What a surprise to see everyone. Here. At this time.

Then Eddie walked in.

Me: Hey.

I hugged him and he hugged back.

Eddie: Hey.

We let go and walked over to the bows and arrows.

Me: How's your cabin.

Eddie: Awesome. Yours?

Me: I'm staying with Percy until I've been claimed.

Eddie: Cool.

Eddie and I grabbed a bow and 2 packs of arrows. Then we went to check out the swords. We saw Patricia there looking at a sword with a bone shaped handle.

Me: Hey Trixie.

Patricia: Hey Neens.

A blue pen on a shelf caught my eye. I took it and uncapped it. It turned into a beautiful sword with a golden blade and a sea blue handle.

Annabeth: That is very rare. Where'd you get that?

Annabeth came over to me, along with the rest of the house.

Me: I-I found it on a high shelf.

Percy examined the blade.

Percy: Imperial Gold. Just like mine.

Me: Wow.

I capped it and put it in my pocket. Then I walked to dagger section and saw two seahorse hair clips. I took them and presses the bellies. They turned into two daggers.

Jerome: Cool.

Percy, Patricia, Eddie, and I: Tell me about it.

Annabeth: Only children of the Big 3 talk in unison without meaning to.

Percy: You are definitely a daughter of Poseidon.

Me: You got that right.

I pressed the middle of the handles and the daggers turned back into the seahorse hair clips. Then I clipped them to my hair. Then I turned to Percy.

Percy: Perfect.

Then he hugged me. I hugged back.

Me: I finally have a brother.

Percy: Half brother.

Me: Don't spoil the moment, Perce.

We let go and I turned to everyone.

Amber: Percy is right, they're perfect.

Fabian: You look beautiful.

Me: Thank you.

Then I kissed him.

Percy: Eh hem.

I pulled away looked at Annabeth. Then she turned to Percy and kissed him. He kissed back. No surprise there.

Me: He hem.

Then Percy pulled away and gave me a "really?" look. I just nodded.

Annabeth: Time to pick out your shields!

We all walked to the shield section. I saw a shield with a mermaid tail on it. Then a voice in my head started to talk to me.

?: Get that one. It will protect you the most.

I got the one with the mermaid tail and showed it to Percy.

Percy: You're everything Poseidon, aren't you?

Me: It's not me. It's my instincts. I always follow my instincts.

Percy: Me too.

Jerome and Alfie got shields with wings on them, Fabian and Mara got shields with an owl on them, Amber got a shield with a heart on it, Patricia got a shield with a skull on it, Mick got one with a sun in it, and Eddie got one with a lightning bolt on it.

Grover: Armor time!

We went to the armor section and saw so many of them. They were all bronze. I got one that looked like very protective. I have no idea what the rest got. I showed my armor to Percy and he looked pleased.

Percy: Wow. I can totally see you in that and you would look beautiful.

I smiled at Percy and he smiled back.

Annabeth: You guys might wanna change. Luckily, we're are near by bathrooms. Run!

We all ran outside and we girls went into the girls room while the boy went into the boys. We girls changed and walked out. I was wearing a blue shirt under my armor and the rest of the girls were wearing red. We met up with the boys outside the armory. Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie blue shirts while Fabian and Mick were wearing red shirts. Then we heard a horn being blown.

Percy: Time for Capture the Flag.

We followed Annabeth and Percy to where all the others campers were going. We saw Chiron on a stage like thing and us, Anubis students, stood in front of it.

Chiron: Welcome campers, to an annual game of Capture the Flag! Last year, The blue team won! Lets see if they get any luck from our new friends. This is Fabian Rutter, Mick Campbell, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, Amber Millington, Joy Mercer, Mara Jeffery, Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller, and Nina Martin! Teams, chose your new teammates!

Percy then came from the blue team.

Percy: We'll take Nina, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie.

Annabeth came from the red team.

Annabeth: We'll take Fabian, Mick, Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Joy.

Percy tossed Jerome, Eddie, Alfie, and I helmets with a blue mane while Annabeth tossed the rest helmed with a red mane.

Chiron: Remember, there is no killing and you can use magic if you'd like! Let the games begin!

We (blue team) got to our positions. Eddie, Percy and I will take the flag while Jerome and Alfie would help guard the flag. We heard another horn being blown. May the best demigod win.


	15. Winners, Losers, and a Hurt Demigod

**I own nothing but the plot line.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Once the horn was blown, the game began. Nina took out her pen and uncapped it, turning it into a sword. Eddie, Nina, and I charged for the red flag while Alfie and Jerome were guarding the blue flag. Eddie and Nina were doing pretty good for first timers.

Nina: How is this happening?!

Eddie: I seriously don't know!

Me: Same thing happened to me last year!

Nina: Eddie, zap!

Eddie: I'll try!

Then I saw electricity shoot out of Eddie's sword.

Eddie: Cool!

Me: Follow me!

We fought of some of the red campers. We came to the territory of the red flag.

Nina: We made it.

?,?, and ?: You didn't think it was that easy, did you?

We turned around to Fabian, Patricia, and Annabeth.

Nina: Great, I have to fight my boyfriend.

Eddie: And I have to fight Patricia.

Percy: And I have to fight Annabeth, again.

Fabian: You're not going winning this time.

Nina pressed the belly of a hair clip and turned into a dagger, then it slid out of her hair.

Nina: Neither will you. Percy, tentacle time.

Fabian: What?!

I formed the tentacle and made it attack Fabian. Then it wrapped around him, lifted him up in the air and threw him far away from here.

Eddie: Go!

Eddie and I took care of the girls and Nina ran towards the flag.

Annabeth: Patricia! Dot let her get it!

Patricia: I know what to do!

Then Patricia slashes Eddie's hand, arm, and face.

Nina: Eddie!

Me: Nina! Focus! I know you care about him but we you have to get the flag!

Nina just stared at Eddie.

Eddie: Nina, go!

Nina nodded and ran towards the flag. Patricia ran after her. But Eddie zapped her. She fell unconscious, and so did he. I was fighting Annabeth and I had the same cuts as Eddie. But that didn't stop me.

Nina: I got!

We Annabeth stopped then looked at Nina. I created another tentacle and it wrapped around her.

Annabeth: Well played, Seaweed Brain

Nina: We won!

Then the horn was blown. The rest of the campers crowed around Nina. Then Chiron came.

Chiron: The winners are...the blue team!

Blue team cheered for Nina. Then Nina dropped everything and ran to Eddie.

Nina: Eddie!

Then Jerome and Alfie came and ran to ran to Eddie. So did I.

Jerome: Oh no.

Me: Nina, hold out your hand.

Nina did what I instructed her to do and I dipped my hand in the lake. I made my finger touch Nina's and the water started to go up my arm. My cuts we healed then it was passed on to Nina's hand. It went up her arm and healed her bruises. Nina then made her fingers touch Eddie's it healed his cuts and bruises and awakened him.

Nina: Eddie!

Nina hugged Eddie hugged back.

Nina: I thought I lost you.

Eddie: *Says all croaked up* Me too.

Chiron: Get him to the infirmary!

Nina got up. Jerome, Alfie, Nina, and I carried Eddie.

Nina: You're gonna be okay.

Eddie nodded and fell unconscious again. Nina started to tear up. We reached the infirmary and laid him on a bed. Grover came over and put some nectar in his mouth.

Nina: I'm going to get changed.

Then Nina left. I followed her to our cabin. I quickly changed and I put up a towel so I could see my probably half sister changing.

Nina: Thanks.

Me: No problem.

She finished and I put away the towel. She changed into the same clothes she had on when she came here.

Me: I got these before we left.

I took out the seahorse hair clip and her blue pen. She smiled and took them. She placed the seahorse in her hair, put the pen in her pocket, and put on some blue sandals. We ran to the infirmary to see Eddie talking to Jerome and Alfie.

Nina: Feeling any better?

Eddie: Yeah. Nina, I have to tell you something...in private.

I nodded and I left, followed by Jerome and Alfie.

Me: Do you know what he's going to tell her?

Alfie: He's gonna tell her he- Ow!

Jerome nudged Alfie in the side. The Jerome whispered the rest in my ear.

Me: Now, Eddie...I approve.

* * *

Love? Like? Hate? R&R!


End file.
